Field Trip For Lovers
by LovelySheree
Summary: This is a Gohan/Videl fanfic. It takes place after Buu so they both already like eachother but aren't a couple. Their class is going on a field trip to france for a week! What will happen? Read and find out! -Dbzf53
1. Chapter 1

Stories.

**Hello! Thanks for reading this fanfic of mine! I believe this is my third fanfic, unless you count individual chapters, then this would be my like 20th. Anyway. I have been reading some Gohan/Videl fan fictions out their and noticed that their weren't very many about going on field trips to somewhere ****_other _****then Capsule Corp. So, here I am, writing a story, about how Gohan and Videl and a field trip they went on. Oh! This takes place after Buu was defeated. The year hasn't ended yet so it's about 5 months after they, Goku and Vegeta, killed Buu. With the help of, Bee, , and good Buu. Anyway, this takes 5 months after they killed Buu. Gohan and Videl aren't dating yet. However they do like each other already. Please read! Don't forget to review! **

**-Dbzf53**

It was a warm day and there was a gentle breeze outside. Birds were out and chirping, dears were out and grazing, and squirrels were outside and arguing. In a nutshell, it was a very pretty day. The Son residence was quiet. A little too quiet.

"GOHAN!" A woman's voice was heard from the other side of the world. "GOHAN! YOU NEED TO GET READY NOW!" It was heard again.

"Wha- Oh no! I'm late again! Okay, Mom! I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" A teenagers voice was head.

**Four and a half minutes later**

"Fwef! That was close! I was almost late." Gohan landed on the roof of the school building in his saiyaman suit. He clicked the button and was now in wearing a short sleeved shirt and some jeans. He wasn't trying to hide any muscles now, considering everyone, well almost everyone, knew he was saiyaman. So why hide his strength? He was almost to the door when he heard a voice.

"Gohan? What happened to your normal clothes?" It said teasingly.

"Huh? Oh hey Videl! How are you?" Gohan said.

"Good. But not for long… Class is just about to start!" She said whir rushing past him and down the doorway.

"Hu-!? Oh no! Your right!" He yelled rushing after her. Once he caught up to her they were in front of the class room. When they walked in everyone was there, exert them, and were getting seated at their desks.

"Please take a seat. You are just in time." The teacher, Mr. Smith, said. (Creative name right!? Lol)

''Thank you, sir.'' Gohan walked up with Videl to their seats. Gohan, who sat next to sharpener, was quickly getting his text book out while Videl, who sat next to Erasa, decided to sit and chat with her friend.

"Excuse me Class, may I have your attention." Mr. Smith was walking to the middle of the classroom in front of his desk. "We will be going on a field trip next friday. We will be gone for the weekend. I believe we will be going to France, So please, when this class is over, I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to pick one of these permission slips up here." When he was finished talking the class cheered and then got back to "Studying".

"Psssst" Erasa was leaning twords, Videl. "Psssst, Videl!" She leaned closer.

"What? What is it Erasa?" She asked.

"So, tell me, why were you and, you know who, late to class?" Erasa nudged her friends shoulder. "Huh? Huuuhh?" She questioned.

"What? What are you talking about? When I landed on the roof, Gohan was their and I said 'hi' and that 'we were going to be late to class.' Jeeze Erasa… Nothing going on. You and your suspicions." Videl sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"But you wish their was." Erasa said as she giggled and got up. The bell just rang.

"Wha-!?" Videl fell backwards in her chair only to be caught by someone.

"You okay? You almost fell their." The voice said.

"What? Oh, hey Gohan." She was blushing a bit.

"Well, you excited for the trip?" He asked. They were making their way out of the class room.

"The trip? Yeah of corse!" She smiled and faced Gohan. "It should be fun!" She said again.

"I'm glad your glad." Gohan smiled and reached in his locker. They had already walked out of the class room and they were by their lockers.

Videl giggled and then closed her locker. "I'm glad your glad I'm glad!" She said as she playfully hit his arm.

"Good." He said.

Once school was over everyone, of corse, went home. All looking forwards to the next weekend. The week went by fast and before they knew it, it was already time to go to school and get on the plance to the field trip.

"Hey, Videl!" Erasa was running up to her friend.

"Oh, hey, Erasa!" She smiled and waved to her friend.

"Oh I can't wait! Just think! The city of romance!" Erasa had her hands closed together in front of her face.

"You know, I'm not sure if I want to ask what's going on in you head right now…" Videl rolled her eyes and looked around for others, meaning, Gohan.

Sure enough a young man with a dark red T-shirt and white loose jeans walked up to the group. His black spiky hair danced in the slight breeze as he approached the group. "Hey guys!" He said with a smile. "Look's like I'm on time today! Wow… this is new." He chuckled and put his bag down.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing, Gohan." Videl laughed and began to talk some more with Erasa.

Soon Sharpener came and join Erasa, Gohan, and Videl. "This trip is going to be great!" Sharpener said excitedly.

"Yep. I think everyone is excited!" Erasa pointed out. Everyone looked around at the crowd. Everyone was laughing, smiling, and talking about the new adventure in front for them. They all couldn't wait until the trip started. After about ten minutes everyone gathered around the bus and filled in all the empty seats. Erasa sat next ti Sharpener and Videl by Gohan. It was sure to be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving In France

**Chapter 2: Arriving in France**

"How long will this bus ride take!?" Videl was growing impatient. "I mean, were only going to an airport." She said again.

Gohan chuckled. "A little impatient are we now?" He said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Like you're mister 'patience' Yourself." She playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt." Gohan joked.

The two laughed a while and talked some more. However, they did not know that two blonds were watching their every move. "Yep. It's settled, Sharpie." One said.

"You think?" The other said.

"Possitive. They are totally crushing on each other!" The first said.

"I don't know, Earsa. I think your just dreaming." The other said and leaned back in his chair. "Videl it obviously _mine, _Erasa."

*BANG*

"Heeeeeeyyy!" He yelled. "That Hurt!" He said again.

"Yeah? And their's more of it if your crap sticks along with you on this trip, Sharpener." Erasa scolded him.

"uuugghh" Sharpener grond. "It _never _ends!" He yelled, getting some people's attention towords the two.

"Shhhhh! Your acting like a dork!" Earsa whispered harshly in his ear.

"Oh yeah!? Look who's talking cupid!" Sharpener rebounded the insult. However…

*BANG*

"OOOW!" He screamed. "What the heck!"

*Back to Gohan and Videl*

"Mmmm" Videl smiled and leaned back in her chair. "I'm tiered. Gohan, wake me up when we get there, would ya?" She asked.

Gohan smiled. "Okay." He said. He leaned his head on the back of his chair and watched the objects out the window of the bus fly by. It was a good 5 minutes after Videl fell asleep. She was slowly leaning closer and closer to Gohan. Both didn't notice it. (Earsa and Sharpener did!) Gohan soon felt a little tiny bit of weight on his left shoulder. Sure enough it was Videl. First he blushed, tensed up, then sighed. His blush disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile. '_She's so pretty. Gosh…'_ He thought. Then he leaned back in his chair and slowly fell asleep. Then soon enough, Gohan's head slowly fell onto Videl's.

"Oh! Look Sharpie!" Erasa squealed. "Aren't they just solo cute!" She screamed again.

"Don't talk about it." A very jealous Sharpener said.

"Is that jealousy I head in your voice?" Erasa teased.

"What!? No!" Sharpener defended.

*BANG*

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sharpener yelled.

"Stop acting so 'cool'!" Erasa scolded again.

"Uhhhgg" Sharpener mumbled. "So harsh." He mumbled again.

"What was that?" Erasa asked.

"Wha- Nothing!" Sharpened straitened out in his seat and raised his hands in defense.

"Suuuure…" She said, smirking. Then *FLASH* A bright light beamed. "There. I got the picture… Now, I have proof!" She squealed in delight

"Okay, everybody! Get up! Were all getting out! We have arrived at the hotel!" Mr. Smith yelled.

Erasa and Sharpener got up with everyone else. When Erasa pasted Gohan and Videl, she gently poked the two waking Gohan up slowly.

"Wha-" Gohan said sleepily. He noticed Videl leaning on him and his head on top os hers. _'Oh right. I fell asleep.' _He blushed. _'I guess I better wake her up…' _He gently shook her awake. "Videl? Wake up. Were here." He talked quietly.

"Huh?" Videl opened her eyes. "Oh… We're here?" She said. "Already?" She asked.

"Yep. I thought you said you were so eager to get here." He teased.

"True…" She said and let out a sigh. _'Darn… He was so comfortable. I didn't want this bus ride to end." _She sighed. "Nothing good lasts forever…" She moaned.

"What was that?" Gohan asked cluelessly.

"N-Nothing." She said. Noticing she said that out loud.

"Okay…" He said. "Well, let's get going. The teacher is going to get mad if everyone isn't out on time."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Okay. So everybody has their partners?" The teacher asked. Everbody nodded. "Okay. Please go up to your rooms. Your room-keys have your room number on them. We all meet down here tomorrow at 8:30!" The teacher yelled over the crowd. All the students went up to their rooms.

"Gosh Videl! Isn't this great! We're partnered up!" She said happily.

"Yep!" Videl agreed. "We are definitely lucky! Unlike Gohan…" She said.

"What? Why?" Erasa asked. " 'Casue he's stuck with Sharpener." She said starting to laugh.

"Aahhahah. True." Erasa laughed.

*Gohan and Sharpener*

"Common Brain-Boy let's go." Sharpener was leading Gohan to their room.

"Huh? Oh coming." Gohan caught up with him. "And I swear, Sharpener. One more time I hear 'Brain-boy' I nocking the seances out of you."

"Pffft" Sharpener sighed. "Like you could even." He said.

"Yeah, I sure as heck can… You haven't forgotten the Martial Arts Tournament already have you?" He asked a smirk reaching his lips.

"Oh… Yeah…" Sharpener started to pale. "Man, Gohan! I don't think I ever seen you so, ummm, so cocky." Sharpener looked at Gohan. "Are you alright, bro?" He asked.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." Gohan looked at Sharpener. "Why do you ask?" Gohan questioned.

"Oh, nothing… Nothing at all." Sharpener said. "Hey, we're at our room. Open it would 'ya?"

"Oh, yeah. Here…" Gohan set down his bags and opened the door. It was a normal hotel room. It had a balcony, a little fridge, two separate beds, a bathroom, and a T.V. "Well. This is nice." Gohan said as he began to walk inside his door.

"Gohan? Sharpener?" Two female voices began to be heard. The two boys turned around to see who it was.

"Videl? Erasa?" They both said.

"Wow! This is great! our rooms are right next to each other! I swear this trip is going to be great!" She squealed.

Videl smiled. Mainly at Gohan, which of corse made him blush a little. "Yeah. This is great!" Videl agreed.

The teens talked a little then turned into their rooms to get settled in for the week. Gohan was outside sitting on the balcony, while Sharpener was laying in bed listening to his iPod. Soon they heard a knock on the door. (Well, Gohan that is. Sharpener was too caught up in his music. ^_^) _'I wonder who that is…' _Gohan thought as he got up and walked to the door. When he opened it he was almost not surprised. Almost. "Erasa? Videl? What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. Thats the problem! We came over here to do something…" Erasa whined.

"Oh, well then. Come on in." Gohan opened the door a little wider to let them both in.

"Thanks." They both said.

Just then Sharpener finally noticed the girls in the room. "What? Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"To ruin your life!" Erasa teased. Videl laughed at her comment. "We're here to do something. We were really board. You guys want to do something?" Videl asked.

"Sure. Like what?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. Videl shrugged. "How about a board game?" She pointed to the top of the dresser which had some games on it.

"Okay! Lets play!" Erasa ran and picked out a board game. "How 'bout this one guys?" She asked in her bubbly tone.

"Sure… I call Mr. Mustard!" Sharpener screamed as he ran to sit down on the floor as if he were a little kid. (They were playing Clue) Soon they had their players and the game was ready. They played many rounds. Gohan won most. Videl won many as well, just not as much as Gohan. Erasa was clueless. (No pun intended) And Sharpener was sharp. (Pun intended.) Ish… Erasa and Sharpener were stuck on a round for a least one hour. And still counting. Gohan got up and walked out to the balcony. He sat their for a while until he heard Videl's voice.

"Isn't it pretty out here?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah…" He sighed. _'You sure are…' _He thought. Soon Videl was leaning on his arm. Then Gohan rested his head on hers. Videl picked up her head and look Gohan in the eyes and smiled. Their eyes locked, the two wet coming closer and closer…

**I hope you liked it! No… this isn't done. I will get the next chapter out soon! Please read and review! Please! It's not that hard! I mean really! I get favorites and many views but no REviews! Please!? Please review!**

**-Dbzf53**


	3. Chapter 3: New Lovers?

**Chapter 3: New Lovers?**

They were getting closer and closer… Soon Videl closed her eyes as did Gohan. Both their hearts beating faster and faster. Comming closer and closer. They could feel each others breath on each other and the heat of it. Then… Their lips locked. Their hearts sky-rocketed and their minds became blurred, only focusing on one thing, each other. Videl slowly put her hands around his neck and Gohan moved his hands to her waist. (No! He didn't move his hands by her butt! They were at her HIPS! Ahem… Anyway…) They slowly pulled away.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted that…" Videl smiled and gave him another quick kiss.

Gohan smiled. "Me too." He said. Videl leaned on his chest and both watched the city lights turn off.

Videl sighed. "This is beautiful." She said.

"Yeah. It sure is… But it wouldn't be as pretty with out you here." He smiled and held her closer.

"Flattery will get you no where." She teased.

"You think?" He played along.

"Maybe… I could be wrong." She smiled and then looked at he city lights again.

They sat there for a long while. Videl slowly started to does off… as was Gohan. And soon, they were both asleep, on a lawn chair outside on the balcony. Gohan holding her, and Videl leaning on his chest.

*FLASH*

"Oh, Gohan… Videl!" Erasa squealed trying to get them up. Sure enough, Videl started to wake up. When she opened her eyes fully she saw that Erasa and Sharpener were standing above her and Gohan. _'Gohan!' _She thought. She smiled remembering what happened. "Mmmmm…" She stretched and sat up. The grin still plastered to her face.

"What are you so happy about girl?" Erasa teased.

"Oh, Nothing." Videl still smiled.

"Suurr-" Erasa was cut off.

"Wha-?" Gohan looked around. Finnaly fully awake. "What's going on?" Gohan asked. He saw Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl. _'Videl!' _He thought. Remembering what happened. "So you're game finally finished?" He asked. Laughing a little. "So, tell me who won?" He asked smiling.

"Sharpener." Erasa pouted.

"Yep!" Sharpener grinned. "It just ended." He finished.

"Wow… a 5 hour game… That's not normal guys." Videl giggled and then leaned a little closer to Gohan.

"Well. We better go. It's getting late. Erasa said. Smiling at Videl, finally putting two and two together. "Besides. Be and Videl need to talk." She finished and then dragged Videl out of the room and into their own.

"I'm going to bed." Sharpener said and walked into the room and flailed onto his bed. Soon snoring was heard and Gohan walked into his own bed. Thinking about what just happened. He grinned so big that his face was begging to become sore. But he didn't care. He felt amazing!

*Erasa and Videl*

"Okay girl!" Erasa pushed Videl onto her bed. "Spill." She ordered but had her normal bubbly voice and her usual smile.

"What?" Videl asked. Leaning back into her bed. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean by that'!? You're crushing on Son Gohan!" She squealed and then ran up to Videl and hugged her tight.

"You could say that…" Videl sighed.

Erasa had a questioned look on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think what I'm saying is that it's more than just a crush, now." She said and sighed again. She was still smiling.

"Wha-" Erasa was about to ask again when it finely hit her. "You mean!?" She squealed. Videl only nodded. "Oh my gosh! You kissed him! Did he kiss you back!?" She asked up in Videl's face.

"Mmmhmm." She sighed again and the Erasa screamed even louder. "Oh, Videl! That's so CUTE!" She screamed.

"Shhhh! Erasa!" Videl put her hand on her friends loud screaming mouth. "I don't want the _world _to know!" She made sure she was quiet before completely removing her hand from her mouth.

"You're so lucky. Videl!" Erasa whispered. "And I though you wouldn't spill until I showed you these!" She said and showed Videl the two pics she got of the new lovers.

"Wha-!? Erasa! You better not show ANYONE those!" She yelled trying to grab the camera form her.

"Don't worry. I won't. But only since you came clean about it." She said and then put the camera away in her bag the said. "I'm getting ready for bed. Their a long and exciting week ahead of us!" She squealed.

"Yeah… Definitely." Videl said then grabbed her P.J's and got changed then went to bed. _'I can't wait!' _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Though Out The Town

**Chapter 4: Though Out The Town**

Videl woke up with the sun shinning bright in her face. She stretched and sat up. When she looked over to see Erasa she noticed that she wasn't in the bed. All of the sudden she head the shower turn on. _'Ohh… So she's taking a shower.' _Videl thought. She got up and then changed. When she finished cleaning herself up, and the mess from unpacking, she heard Erasa come out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, Videl!" Erasa said in her Bubbly tone. "You ready for an amazing day!" Erasa jumped up and grabbed Videl's arm. "Common! We're going to eat some breakfast. And if I know Gohan, then I'm sure he's down there." Erasa reached the Elevator and pulled Videl inside it with her.

"Goodness, Erasa!" Videl gave her a playful push. "Give me warning next time!" She said.

Erasa giggled. "Sure thing, Videl."

When they arrived, they saw a table with a mound of dishes on it. They recognized it as. Gohan and Sharpener's Table.

*Gohan and Sharpener*

"Holy crap man! You eat as if you have a black hole in your stomach!" Sharpener yelled. His eyes were wide and he officially lost his appetite.

"It'ch chust dat I wove two eat" Gohan said with a mouthful of food. The chiefs stood their in awe of how much one kid could eat.

"Yeah…" Sharpener said. "That must be it…" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yoo hoo!" Erasa yelled waving her hand in the air getting Sharpener's and Gohan's attention.

"Oh, hey!" Sharpener said when they reached them.

"Hi guys!" Gohan said finishing his last bowl of rice.

Erasa just looked at the mound of dishes in awe. "You couldn't of had this much, Gohan! You're going to get fat!" She yelled.

"Nahh. I've ate like this my whole life!" Said Gohan sheepishly. "And I'm not fat…" He finished.

Erasa looked him up and down. "True… Very True."

"Hey you better not be checking him out, Erasa!" Videl teased.

"Wha-" Erasa looked at Videl then at Gohan again. "Oh common Videl! Everyone's gotta have fun sometimes!" She played along.

Videl puched her playfully and then laughed. Gohan blushed while Sharpener just stood there confused.

"Common guys! I'm here too!" He complained.

"I know! Gohan let's get out'a here!" Videl grabbed Gohan and then eyed Erasa to follow.

"Hey! Not funny guys!" Sharpener yelled. Erasa, Videl and Gohan laughed as they went down to where the teacher said for them to go to.

Soon the teacher was there and ordering the students to gather around. "Okay! So today you have a free-day! We will be handing you all out tour guides and schedules for events taking place here right now. We will also be handing out a schedules for our group. They have everything we will be doing this week, so please don't loose these!" The teacher finished and started to hand out the papers. An occasional 'Thanks' or 'Thank you' was heard from the crowd. "Now if you would all be so kind and begin your free-day!" The teacher said showing the class out of the Hotel lounge.

"This will be fun! I'm going to go shopping and shopping and SHOPPING!" Squealed Erasa.

"Then count me out! I'm not going with Erasa." Sharpener said.

"Actually, I thought we could all do whatever then meet back here in about an 6 hours. So at around 2:30 or 3:00." Videl said.

"Okay that sounds good." Said Gohan.

"But…" Videl said.

"What?" Was head from the group of three.

"I think we should partner up. I'll go with Gohan and Erasa and Sharpener can hang until then." She said. RIght when she finished talking she turned around and grabbed Gohan's hand and they disappeared in the crowd.

"You had this planned all along didn't you?" Gohan asked.

"You bet!" Videl smiled and then reached for Gohan's hand. They just walked hand in hand around the city for a while. Then they reached a park, so Gohan pulled Videl into the park with him and they ran through the water park section of it. Then they came to a part where water was shooting out of the ground randomly. They ran dodging all of the squirts of water coming from the ground until they reached the middle of the water park when…

"I have a bad feeling about thi-" But Videl was cut off by all of the Water shooting up at once getting the two soaked. They sat their laughing and Videl put her hands up in the air getting herself soaked from head to toe. When the rain of the water finally stopped, they were both laughing and smiling, enjoying every moment.

"Man! I'm soaked!" Videl laughed.

"Yeah but it was worth it." Videl said as she leaned on his arm. Then… *FWOOSH* Water squirted right from under them getting whatever wasn't wet, soaked.

"Wha-!" Videl jumped and screamed. Gohan laughed. "Hey! Not funny." She playfully hit his arm. "Uhhg." She threw her hands in the air. "There is no use stain mad at you, Son Gohan." She teased as her hands landed on his shoulders. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Or so she thought. Gohan decided to take it over and make a last a little longer. When they pulled away she gave him a cold glare.

"What!?" He asked. Getting a little nervous.

"Tsk Tsk Gohan…" She scolded teasingly. "Stealing the kiss like that." She said playfully.

"Oh? And what's going to stop me from doing that again?" He questioned. Before she could even answer he gave her a quick kiss then took her hands off his shudders and squeezed the on he was holding earlier. "Pinned again." He teased. (Okay, for those of you who didn't understand that quote "Pinned again." Then you haven't watched Lion King. And yes, I know it's an old little kid movie but I used to watch it a lot and so that quote is something I'm familiar with. If you want to know what it was from it happened when Nalla pinned Simba on the ground again. and teased him about loosing the battle again after bragging that he was stronger then her. Thus. "Pinned Again.")

"Haha." She said then started to swing her hand with the rhythm that they were walking at. "Oh look at the time! We're going to be late with meeting Sharpener and Erasa at the Fountain!" Videl said looking at her watch. Then Gohan picked her up after going behind a tree and bursting off into the sky above.

"What the-" Videl screamed then realized they were flying. She escaped out of his hold and flew beside him hand in hand. "Thanks so much for that warning, Gohan." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Gohan played along.

Soon they reached the fountain and saw Erasa and Sharpener Down below. "So how was shopping you two?" Videl teased.

"AMAZING!" Erasa screamed. Sharpener just moaned.

"Kill me now…" He moaned again.

*BANG*

"OOOW!" He yelled.

"That's what you get!" Erasa scolded.

"Erasa?" Videl asked. "Don't you think that a little much?" Videl couldn't help but hold in her laughter.

Soon they all decided to get a late lunch and some ice-cream. When they were done with that they decided to go sight seeing around at night. Then they left to the Hotel considering it was 9:00 and everything was shutting down.

"Well, that was a lot of fun!" Erasa said in her bubbly voice.

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed.

"So do you guys know what we're doing tomorrow?" Sharpener asked.

"Nope. And I can't check because of a certain someone." Videl eyed Gohan.

"Hey! It was fun! Admit it!" Gohan defended.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Videl said.

"What do you mean you can't check, Videl?" Erasa asked.

"Because, Gohan here, decided to drag me into a water park and we got soaked!" Videl laughed.

"Yep." Gohan said.

"Well on mine, it says that we're going to tour France with some tour guid system…" Said Erasa. "That should be fun." She said and smiled.

"Yeah, can't wait!" Videl said. Walking up to their room. Erasa was the first to walk in and didn't notice Videl not being their until the door closed behind her. She decided to look through the peep-hole.

"I'm going in the room." Sharpener stated and left the two alone. Sorta… considering Erasa was right there then… yeah…

"I had fun today. Videl said looking up at Gohan.

"Yeah me too." He smiled.

"G'night Gohan." She said and leaned up to give him a kiss. He kissed back and put his hands around her waist. She then stretched out her hands around his neck. Soon they pulled apart and Gohan smiled.

"G'night Videl." He said and turned and walked into his room.

"Night…" She sighed and watched him disappear into his room. Then she turned and opened the door into her room. Though she didn't know that Erasa was there and she knocked her onto her butt on the floor.

"Ooof!" Erasa landed on the ground.

"What? Erasa? What were you doing!" Videl started to get a little worried.

"Umm… _not _watching you two?" She said nervously.

"Why you!" Videl yelled.

**Thanks for reading! Please review I need as much input as I can get! I'll get the next chapter out soon!**

**-Dbzf53**


	5. Chapter 5: Bigger Step

**Chapter 5: Bigger Step**

Gohan opened his eyes to the sun shinning bright on his face. He tried to sleep more but the sun wouldn't let him so he woke up and looked at the clock. 7:52.

"Uhhhg…" Gohan moaned. "Sharpener?" He looked at his friend. Still sleeping. "Sharpener wake up." Gohan insisted. Noticing that he wasn't getting up, he decided to through something at him… "Sharpener! Get up!" He said a little louder and tossed a pillow at him. Though tossing the pillow for, Gohan was chucking the pillow for, Sharpener.

*BOOM*

Sharpener fell on the ground and yelled. "What the heck!? Gohan!?" He yelled. "What was that for!?" He said again.

"You weren't waking up, so I helped you…" Gohan said as he walked to his drawer. "Besides… It's almost time to eat." He said hearing his stomach growl.

"Fiiinne…" Sharpener moaned. He got up and got ready. Gohan took a shower and then got dressed while Sharpener was listening to some music while he waited.

"You ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Sharpener said and got up off the bed.

*Previous night with Earsa and Videl*

"Why you!" Videl yelled.

"Videl! It was just that I didn't notice you weren't following me so when I _did _notice I decided to see what you were doing… I didn't know that you were going to kiss each other…" Erasa defended.

"You promise?" Videl asked.

"Yes I promise!" Erasa got up and then looked at her friend and smirked. "You got it baaad girl!" She teased.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Videl said a little curious.

"What I mean is, you are totally falling for Son Gohan! Oh you two are so cute!" She squealed.

"Wh-" Videl blushed. "Erasa…" She scolded.

"Oh you know I'm right! You two are going to be the cutest couple in school!" She squealed again in her bubble tone.

"Would you stop that!?" Videl blushed more.

"Fine okay." Erasa winked and then got changed into her Pjs.

When Videl changed she walked outside on the balcony. When she reached it she relized someone was on the balcony nest to her. "Gohan?" She asked quietly.

"Videl?" Gohan looked over to see her on the other balcony. "Oh hey! You can't sleep?" He asked?

"Yeah… You too?" She questioned.

"Mhhmm. Sharpener never stops snoring…" She moaned and then flew over to Videl. "Mind if I join you?" He asked her.

"No problem." She smiled and sat down on the lounge chair next to her.

Gohan walked next to it then picked her up and made her sit on his lap. He noticed her glaring at him.

"Son Gphan! I was comfortable." She complained. Then nuzzled into his chest. "Though… This is comfortable as well." She smiled up and him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Videl?" He asked.

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He looked at her nervously. "I was wondering… you know… since I really like you and all… If you would want to be… ummm…" He hesitated.

"Your Girlfriend?" She asked and smiled. "Of corse!" She jumped and rearranged herself so that she was looking at his face. Eye leveled to him.

"Really?" He questioned. "You really would!?" He asked making sure he understood her correctly.

Videl leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Yes…" She smiled and then leaned on his chest again.

Gohan smiled and put the loose pieces of hair out of her face. They laid there for a while until Videl fell asleep. _'I don't know if I should wake her up… No, I'll just quietly move her into her bed then slip out without anyone noticing.' _He thought. He flew her to her bed. (He flew her so that Erasa wouldn't wake up or Videl.) And gently laid her in her bed. When he was about to leave he heard Videl's voice.

"Good night, Gohan." Her eyes were closed.

Gohan didn't know if she was dreaming or not but replied none the less. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "G'night, Videl." When he was out of the room Videl spoke again.

"I love you…" She said in a quiet whisper. Though, Gohan didn't hear this. He was already in his own room, oblivious to Videl's dreaming. (Yes she wasn't awake when she said 'Good night' to Gohan. She was dreaming.)

*Back to the Next Day With Erasa and Videl*

Videl awoke and looked around. She remembered what happened the night before. _'I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend!' _She sighed and then sat up and got ready. "Erasa! Wake up!" She said shaking her friend awake.

"Wha-?" Erasa woke up looking at Videl. "Oh… It's you. You scared me there a little." She sat up and looked at the clock. 7:54. "I guess we better get up huh." She said getting herself ready.

When she was finished, she walked down stairs with Videl, to find Gohan and Sharpener. The two teenage boys were waiting for them in the lobby with the rest of the class. "Hey guys! There you are. It took a while for you two to get down here." Gohan said.

"Yeah… Erasa took a while to get ready." Videl said casually.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Erasa defended.

"Whatever…" Videl walked over and sat next to Gohan. The rest of the class was gathering around and waiting for the teacher to speak up. VIdel was now leaning on Gohan's shoulder waiting for everything to get started as well. "Exuse me. Exuse me! Attention everyone!" The teacher yelled over the class. "We will all be taking a tour today so if you would please all gather on the bus that would be great." And with that all the class started to move out of the Hotel lounge and into the bus. Everyone was sitting in their original spots.

Videl was leaning on Gohan's shoulder. "So," She sighed.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I guess I was wondering if you had any idea where were starting the tour." Videl said.

"Nope. Not a clue. But look…" Gohan signaled her to look at the front of the bus.

"Bonjor everyone! I will be your tour guid for the day. No please everyone take their seats. First off to the fountain where we'll all be meeting." She said and took her seat.

"Guess that answers it." Videl smiled and leaned on Gohan again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give me some ideas on what should happen next! Thanks!**

**-Dbzf53**


	6. Chapter 6: Tour Time! Museum

**Chapter 6: Tour Time**

**Hey! I love the reviews! They've been nice! ^_^ Thanks for reading my stories! Here is, without further to do, Chapter 6!**

"Please everyone exit the bus in line and- Hey! Hey you! Yes! I said _IN _line! Now be quiet and listen buster! Anyways If you would please exit…" The tour guid was going on and on about how they needed to be quiet and stay in line, however, Videl and Gohan toned her out. They both were looking out the window admiring the view.

"Videl! Common, You don't want to keep this chick waiting! Get up!" Erasa was helping her friend get a ride out of 'La La Land" and back to Earth.

"What?" Videl looked at her friend. "Oh, thanks Erasa." She looked at Gohan who was still looking out the window. "Gohan? Come on. We're getting off this buss." Videl shook Gohan a little to get his attention. It worked.

"What? Oh, okay. I'm getting up…" And with that Gohan put his hands on the top of the seat in front of him and heaved himself up. Videl got up and walked out of the bus closely followed by Gohan. "This is really cool, guys!" He said admiring the view again.

"You could say that again…" Videl said in awe of the city and buildings around her. She walked up to Gohan and took his hand and held it. This, of corse, got some people's attention. When Videl and Gohan noticed all the stares Gohan blushed and Videl smirked. _'If they really think this is weird I wonder what they would think if I kissed him…' _She giggled.

"Videl?" Gohan questioned not sure why she was giggling. Videl looked up and smiled sweetly at Gohan. _'Darn… When she smiles like that it really makes me want to-' _But Gohan's thoughts were interrupted. Videl tip-toed up and softly brushed against Gohan's lips. _'kiss her…' _ Both smiled and looked each other in the eyes and then back to the tour guid who was talking to know one, since all the attention was on Videl and Gohan. Mumbles were heard throughout the crowd and jealous faces were giving cold glances and glares.

Videl tip-toed up to Gohan's ear. "Don't worry about them, Gohan. It doesn't matter." She whispered. Gohan nodded and then followed the guid as she walked around the fountain who was making sure everyone was following her.

"Please everyone please follow!" She ordered and started walking towards a big building. "We are going to stop here first so that we may get our tickets to this museum. Please do not bring any food or drinks in here with you. We will be stopping for food after the museum! Bla bla blab… *Voice getting quieter and quieter.*

"Wow… this is going to be a long tour if she keeps blabbering on like this…" Sharpener moaned. "And I was looking forwards to this!" He said.

"Oh hush hush Sharpie! It's not like the end of the world!" Erasa commented. Both Videl and Gohan laughed at the two blonds.

"Yeah? But the two of them kissing is…" Sharpener moaned again.

*BANG*

"OOOW!" Sharpener yelled.

"Excuse me?" Videl asked teasing him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He defended.

"Oh you're just lucky _I _hit you and not, Videl!" Erasa teased along with Videl.

"Uhhhg! Why me! I didn't ask for this!" Sharpener moaned.

"Actually you did, Sharpener." Gohan chuckled.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Sharpener gave him a confusing look but then glared at him.

"Right when you decided to come on this trip. Surely you thought about Videl and Erasa Being here?" Gohan helped the teasing.

"Aren't you a big help nerd-brain!" Sharpener yelled back.

*BANG*

"What the heck!?" Sharpener yelled.

"Be nice to Gohan!" Erasa scolded.

Soon they walked into the large building and each bought their tickets for the museum. They all were sitting at a table and talking with one another.

"I wonder what this museum is going to be like." Gohan asked.

"Probably like any other boring stupid educational thing this school goes to." Sharpener sighed.

"You think so?" Erasa questioned.

"Yeah. At least I do." Sharpener replied.

"I don't know. they say this museum is really cool." Videl said trying to convince her friends otherwise. "It looks cool too." She added.

"Yeah, and they say school is fun too and make it look cool! But is it!?" Sharpener asked.

"True… Very true." Videl admitted.

"Hey, guys! We're getting ready to go inside." Erasa pointed out.

They got up and walked with the rest of the class into the museum. It was… Amazing! The whole museum was set up in the future. Their were invisible suits and jet boots to a t.v. you could reach in and a 4D Movies! (For those of you who don't know what 4D is it's when it's 3D but you can smell and feel the movie as well.)

"Well Sharpener, what's that about being boring?" She teased.

"Uhhhg. I give up!" Sharpener threw his hands in the air. They all laughed and looked around for a while. Then while Sharpener and Erasa were looking at something, Videl and Gohan took their chance to escape together. They decided to go into a big sphere room that had a screen all the way around on the inside. It was a 4D Movie room and Gohan and Videl were watching a movie. (Pick what movie… I don't care…)

"This is so much fun!" Videl squealed and lifted up her hands to get the full effect of the 'drop'. Gohan smiled. He loved seeing Videl so happy like this. She smiled and looked at Gohan who smiled back.

"Yeah! This sure is, Videl!" He agreed and then leaned back in his seat.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'm tired and wanted to finish it… so there. But please review! I need some ideas! Please please PLEASE! Thanks for reading!**

**-Dbzf53**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	7. SNEAK PEEK!

Hey! Thanks for reading my story! I am giving you a sneak peek of chapter seven just to prove to you I am still working on this story. Please keep reading them! I'm just getting started with this! This story is going to end with Gohan proposing to Videl. (NO HE WON'T PROPOSE WHEN THEY ARE IN HIGHSCHOOL!) If you're wondering how they won't be in high school, then, READ my story until the end! I'll give you a hint. *whispers* You will get to see... *Turns head in both directions to make sure no one's watching* into the future!

Anyway... Thanks for reading! Here is the sneak peek into chapter seven!

**Chapter 7: Tour Time! Around In The City**

"Gohan?" Videl looked up at Gohan who had his arms around her, his hands met just below her stomach.

"What is it, Videl?" He asked.

"I just want to thank you for being with me. You know, on this field trip and all. I feel like I can trust you. Thanks, thats all." She blushed and looked down at the ground. She found her shoes very interesting all of the sudden.

He removed his arms from around her and then turned her around, lifting her chin with his hands, and looked her strait in the eyes. "You don't need to thanks me." He smiled and then dropped his hand from the bottom of her chin and embraced her in a hug. They both just stood their a while in each others arms and her head snuggled in his chest, with his head on top of her head. "The pleasure is all mine." He finished after a while.


	8. Chapter 7: Tour with Gohan COMPLETE

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'm tired and wanted to finish it… so there. But please review! I need some ideas! Please please PLEASE! Thanks for reading! Oh and I switched the title of the chapter but it's still the same!**

**-Dbzf53**

**P.S. REVIEW!**

YEEEEHEEEE! Over 850 views! Thank you so much for reading all of this! Oh and I make more stories as well on DragonBall Z. Check them out! Also… I am SO sorry I haven't updated lately… I just haven't been in a creative mood lately =( But, Here I am. Making another part. Please enjoy and review!

**Chapter 7: A Tour With Gohan**

"Gohan?" Videl looked up at Gohan who had his arms around her, his hands met just below her stomach.

"What is it, Videl?" He asked.

"I just want to thank you for being with me. You know, on this field trip and all. I feel like I can trust you. Thanks, thats all." She blushed and looked down at the ground. She found her shoes very interesting all of the sudden.

He removed his arms from around her and then turned her around, lifting her chin with his hands, and looked her strait in the eyes. "You don't need to thanks me." He smiled and then dropped his hand from the bottom of her chin and embraced her in a hug. They both just stood their a while in each others arms and her head snuggled in his chest, with his head on top of her head. "The pleasure is all mine." He finished after a while.

She looked up and smiled. "I don't know… I didn't think it was possible for someone to be as happy or content as I am right now." She giggled and then resumed her position thinking she won the little word brawl. But, right as she put her head on his chest he responded.

"It's possible. I'm not even going to think twice about it." He chuckled. He knew she hated it when he always out-did her in these little exchanges they had.

"Well, you really should." She glared, but it softened when her eyes met his.

"Nope. I'm positive." He smiled smiled.

"Fine, you win…" She sighed sighed.

She laughed. "Videl Satan! How dare you give up so easy now… tsk tsk…" He scolded but couldn't keep his attitude strait and ended up laughing with her.

Soon they heard the tour guid's voice call out. "All of Mr. Smith's class please meet right out side the museum in one minute!" She called out.

"Well, looks like our little discussion has been cut short." Videl said looking up and Gohan.

"You've been saved by the bell!" He chuckled. "Or the tour guid, I guess in this situation…"

They walked past all of the displays and admired some that they missed or found interesting as they were nearing the exit. They saw that almost all of the class had already gotten there, including Erasa and Sharpener. _'Oh no! Erasa and Sharpener! Great… were never going to hear the end of this one!' _Videl thought. _'At least I'm not… I can see it now… Videl Satan has died due to being lectured to death by a hyperactive blond.' _She started laughing.

Gohan noticed the sudden laughter coming from his girlfriend and asked her. "What's with the laughing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing… I was just thinking." She giggled.

"Suuuuurrre…" He replied.

"What you don't believe me?" She questioned.

"What? No. It's just I don't _trust _you. That's all." He chuckled again.

"Suuuuurrre…" She replied.

"Hey!" He defended, noticing she was mocking him. They both were laughing as they reached the class.

"Hello students! Thank you all for joining! Please take a seat at the benches as I go over what we will be doing next." The tour guid interacted.

As the teacher went on and on about some statue in the park, Sharpener, Erasa, Videl, and Gohan, were having a little chat of their own.

"So, Videl?" Erasa was nudging her friend.

"What?" Videl turned her attention to the persistent blond.

Erasa got a big smirk on her face. "What were you and, lover-boy, doing in the museum?" She asked.

"Erasa!" Gohan shouted waving his hands franticly in front of him trying to change the her mind about what she said.

"Oh, hush, hush, Gohan! It was just a little joke!" She giggled.

"I sure hope so…" Gohan mumbled to himself.

Sharpener was eyeing the three teens. _'what are they talking about? Videl doesn't like Gohan does she?' _He thought to himself.

"Relax, Gohan. She knows. Actually she _saw _something she wasn't suppose to see." Videl eyed Erasa at her last comment.

"Wha_!? She WHAT!?" Gohan paled and then looked at the floor. "I should just give up on my private life. It never works out…" He wined.

"Are you saying that you _kissed _Gohan!? Videl you don't really like this guy do you!? I mean he's a ner-" Sharpener stopped himself before saying 'nerd' to Gohan. Last time he did he almost got punched. _Almost. _"He's nothing compared to me!" He finished.

*BANG* (You remember the _*BANG*_'s, don't you?)

"OW! Erasa! Would you QUIT THAT!?" Sharpener yelled.

"Be quiet and be nice to Gohan!" She scolded.

"Another day of this and I'm going to be a basket case!" He whined. (We interrupt you to bring you the definition of, Basket Case. **Basket Case: **_Worthless or unneeded. Not wanted._) *Un-pause screen*

*BANG*

"WHAT THE HECK-" Sharpener stopped himself. "Okay! Okay!"

"Good." Erasa smiled.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked Videl.

"I don't even ask anymore…" She sighed and leaned on Gohan's arm.

"-So now if you could please line up outside and we will tour the rest of the city!" The tour guid ordered.

"Look's like times up…" Gohan nudged Videl so that she would get up.

"Fine, okay…" Videl sighed again. She really didn't feel like touring the city.

When the class lined up outside they began to tour the city some more. Everyone was _ooing_ and _awing_ over the large city buildings and beautiful structures. After they finally finished the tour guid gave some brief lectures about why the buildings looked like they did. "-And that is why they have holes in the side." One of the class members raised their hands. "Yes?" She asked.

He put his hand down. "I was just wondering what time will this tour end? Like when will we be getting to the bus?" John asked.

"What? You don't like this tour!?" The guid's face turned red with frustration.

"Wha-!? No No! It's just- uh- It's just I have some homework to finish when we get back!" John lied.

"What? Oh, well, we will be getting back at around 5:00. So we would be getting to the bus at 4:30." She answered.

Erasa and Sharpener were chuckling at John's mistake in asked the guid such a question.

"Poor, John… Am I right Videl?" Erasa turned towards her friend. "Videl?" Erasa looked back and forth, but, her friend was nowhere to be found. Neither was Gohan. "Ooohh… I see! Gohan and Videl wanted some alone time." She snickered to herself.

"Fewf! I don;t think I could listen to one more word from that guid!" Videl said.

"Yeah me too!" Gohan laughed. "I'm glad John asked that question. Now we can get back in time and hang out. They won't even notice were gone!"

"Yep!" She smiled. "So, what do you want to- AAAH" Videl was grabbed and flown into the air.

"I have a tour of my own." Gohan grinned. "I thought the view from up here was much more pretty." He smiled a sheep grin.

"I love it!" Videl said and hugged him. She thought about flying on her own but decided to stay in his arms even though it was a little weird. It just felt good so she kept quiet and leaned against his chest letting all her negative thoughts leave her. After some time of flying Gohan landed on a roof and gently set Videl down.

"Why are we stoping?" She ask as she turned around. Her heart skipped a beat at what she saw. She saw, Gohan, on one knee looking up and her and reaching somewhere.

"Wait, one second, Videl." He said and looked down. "Let me tie my shoe, then I'll tell you what were doing." He then started tying his shoe.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Videl screamed. "What was _that _for!? You nearly scared me to death!" She shouted.

Gohan face faulted and then looked up at her with sweat beads on his face. "What do you mean? Videl are you okay?"

"What do you mean, 'am I okay'!? Am I okay!? It just looked like you were about to propose or something!" She said. Her voice calming down.

"WHAT!? No I would- I mean, I- well umm…" He stuttered. "Gosh, you make it sound so bad…" He blushed and then continued tying his shoe.

"What? No. No I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I was just a little surprised, that's all." She said. "I really didn't mean it like that." She repeated, making sure she was clear.

Gohan smiled and stood up, looking down at her. "Okay, ready to hear what's next?" He ask, trying to change the subject.

Videl leaned closer and smiled as well. "Yeah, one second…" She said. She tip-toed up to him so that they were face-to-face. "Thanks for doing this for me, Gohan." She said and leaned in all the way, closing the gap in-between them. (They didn't make out or anything! It was just a small _normal _kiss!) When they pulled away Gohan was grinning like a mad man.

"What's with you?" Videl giggled.

"You." She stated and kissed her lightly again. "You drive me crazy!" He teased.

"Suuuure." Videl said, both their foreheads connected and their noses almost touched. "It's_ got_ to be me." She teased along with him.

"Yep," He smiled. "It is." He pulled away and reached his hand out. "Now, ready to go on the rest of my tour?" He asked.

"Of course!" Videl laughed and grabbed his hand.

They walk, ran, flew, jumped, and toured the city like another young couple in love. They went to nearly every store with a silly name. (Considering they are in France, it was quite a few stores.) They looked inside pet shops and candy shops, which, Gohan almost bought everything, and then sat at the park and enjoyed tie together.

"Hey, Gohan." Videl said and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Hey, Videl." Gohan answered.

Vide leaned on his chest and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "You tour," She sighed. "_Waaaaayyy_ better!" She laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled and put his head on top of hers. "It wouldn't have been any fun without you, you know." He stated it like a fact.

Videl smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Same." She said. and dozed off.

When she woke up she noticed Gohan was starring at the clouds. He saw her wrestling around and took note that she was awake. "I believe it is almost 4:30." He said with a hint of disappointment.

Videl sighed. "Okay… well what time it is exactly?" She asked.

"It's, 4:17. We should probably head back." He said and sat up.

"Fiiiine, okay…" Videl got up and waited for Gohan to finish brushing the grass off of himself.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" She said and took off to the skies with Gohan right by her side.

When they arrived they noticed Erasa and Sharpener were away from the group and talking while the others were all gathered around some structure. They landed in front of their two blond friends and smiled. "How was the tour?" Videl asked.

"Horrible!" Sharpener griped. "It was _sooo _boring!"

Gohan and Videl just smiled at Sharpener's description of the tour. Erasa, however, noticed that the two were smiling quite a bit and decided to mess with them just a little.

"Well you two. Judging by the size of the grins on your face, I take it you had a better tour then us." She teased.

The two exchanged glances then smiled. "Yep." They replied.

Erasa was a little shocked at their response and disappointed at the same time. "Darn, it;s no fun with you two." She whined. "So, what did you guys do?" She asked.

"Well, first we just flew around then we went shopping, ate, browsed some shops, and then went to the park and relaxed." She said her smile still glued to her face. "It was a lot of fun!" She finished.

"Yeah, it sure was." Gohan agreed.''

"-Please take your original seat on the bus and we will all get back to the hotel." The teacher finished thanking the tour guid and was telling the class what to do. The class took their seats and rode back to the hotel. Once they got their the teacher said that they may have the rest of the day as a free day. So the rest of the day passed by quickly and soon it was time for bed.

"G'night, Videl, Night, Erasa!" Sharpener opened the door and walked inside. "Night!" They all said.

"Good night, Videl. I'm going in my room." Erasa said. "G'night Gohan."

"Good night, Erasa." He smiled and watched her close the door and the looked at Videl intently in the eyes.

"Gohan, I want to say-" But she was cut off by Gohan kissing her. When he pulled away she finished. "Thank you." She said smiling a big smile. "Good night, Gohan." She said and walked in her room after hugging him.

"G'night." She said and turned for his own room. _'Yeah. This is the best trip ever.' _He smiled and crawled into his bed.

**Thanks for reading! I will have the next chapter out soon! Please read and review! Thanks again for reading!**

**-Dbzf53**


	9. Chapter 8: To Home Again

**Chapter 8: To Home Again**

Gohan woke up and looked outside the window. It was a bright and hopeful day, full of wonders and surprises. But not today. The field trip was finally over and everyone needed to be up and packed at 10:00. Then they would catch their flight and head home. _'Home… I almost miss that. I mean, France is fun and all, but, I'm beginning to feel a little homesick. I guess this trip was perfect timing then.' _Gohan thought. With that in mind he got up and started packing. He finished early so he decided to pay someone a visit.

*Knock-Knock*

"Come in!" Came a female voice inside.

Gohan cracked open the door and smiled at the girl. "Hey, Videl. Are you done packing?" He asked. He opened the door more and stepped inside. He noticed that her suitcase and other bags were neatly on her bed. Unlike another sleeping teen. Erasa had not packed at all. Her cloths were thrown everywhere. "Haha, I guess Erasa is just like Sharpener when it comes to packing and stuff." He chuckled.

"You have no idea- wait… You have Sharpener… Never mind that. I guess we're even then." She smiled and answered his original question. "And yes, I'm all done packing. Why? Do you have something in mind?" She asked.

"Well, no I didn't. I was just board. But, if you would like to do something then I'm sure I'll be up to it." He replied.

"Yeah actually… Want to take on last tour of the town?" She asked while opening the window.

Gohan smiled and walked up to her. "Of corse!" He said and leaped out the window.

Their little morning fly about wasn't very long because they had to be back short. But they enjoyed the time that they had together. Soon before either of them noticed it was time to go, so they hurried off and ran to catch up with the bus and the other class members. When they got there with their stuff they found Erasa and Sharpener standing waiting for them.

"It's about time! Where have you two been?" Erasa asked.

"Oh, sorry! Were were just out for a little fly when we noticed the time." Videl said, catching her breath a little, do to the crazy last minute rush.

"As if! I bet you two were do-" Sharpener was caught off guard.

*BANG*

"MAN! I'm never going to get used to that!" He yelled.

"Well, toughen up buddy, because I doubt your going to get a break from it!" Erasa barked.

Gohan and Videl just laughed and started to get on the bus to the airport. "Are you exited to get home, Videl?" Gohan asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Ehhh, so so, I guess." She responded. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love home and all but, there is just so much craziness there all the time!" She sighed. "Hoe about you? You excited?"

"Well, yes, and no." He sighed as well. "I think I agree with you, Their _is _a lot of craziness at home for me too. But I guess I'm beginning to miss it a little. This trip was well spaced out, time wise." He said.

"Yeah it was. I could have stayed another day though." She said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, same." He looked out the window as well. Videl soon found her hand beginning to get tiered and leaned on Gohan's arm instead.

"Tell me when we get their, I'm going to take a nap…" Videl yawned.

"Okay." Gohan chuckled.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Well, you see at the beginning of this trip, you said the same thing and I remember it being much more weird then than it is now." He smiled.

Videl let a small giggle loose. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Soon the bus ride was over and they were lading up on the plane. When the plane ride was finished everyone was dropped off at school and headed home. When Gohan arrived he discovered Goten waiting my the door, Goku eating like normal, and Chi Chi was doing the dishes. _'Yep, home sweet home.' _Gohan smiled and sat at the couch telling Goten about his trip. Though, he left out the parts about him and Videl getting together.

When Videl got home she was greeted by a maid and a butler who offered to take her bags. She said no. Then she went into many rooms to try and find her dad. When she found him he was in his room, looking at a picture. "Hey, dad!" She said and right when she said it, Hercule turned around and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Hey, sweet pea!" He smiled and asked about her trip which she told him all about.

"-And daddy…" She said and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, you see, you know, Gohan right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of corse I do. He's a neat kid, I really like hi-" He was cut off.

"I'm sorta going out with him…" She said, getting ready for a loud yell.

"WHAT!?" He screamed. Then calmed down. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean I'm you dad." He said looking a little put-down.

"Well, I would have daddy, but you see, It just sorta happened and we were in a totally different part of the world. Plus, I really like him, dad." She said and looked up to see his reaction.

"Well, okay. _But, _only because I know he can protect you. If you just start dating every guy around then we'll really need to talk about it, okay?" He said sternly but softly.

"Deal!" She said and skipped to her room. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

*_Riiiiiinnnngg-Riiiiiiiiiinnnnggggggg- Click*_

_"Hello? This is, Gohan." _The voice on the other line said.

"Hello, Gohan! Guess what!?" She asked excitedly.

_"What?" _He guessed.

"My dad said that it was okay that you could go out with me!" She almost yelled.

_*Bang! Clang! Boom!* "What!? Really! That's great, Videl!" _He said after regaining his composer.

"Mmmhhmm! It's alright with your parents right?" She asked.

_"He he, well you see, no matter what I told them, they always thought I _was _going out with you. So they think we have been going out for a while. No matter what I said!" _He laughed.

"You're kidding. Wow." She sighed. "Oh, well. I was just calling to say that. I'll see ya!" She said.

"Bye!" *_Click_*

Videl sighed and leaned back in her bed. _'Gohan…' _She thought.

Gohan put the phone on his desk and leaned back in his chair. _'She sure is something else…' _He thought.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to skip some time. They are going to just be graduating collage and stuff like that. Please review! Thanks again for reading! I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**-Dbzf53**


	10. Chapter 9: Graduation And More!

**Chapter 9: Graduation And More**

"Gohan?" Came a voice down the hall.

"Yeah, mom?" He replied.

"Your father and brother are going fishing. They asked if you wanted to go, but I said you could _only _if you were done will _all _your homework." Chi Chi said while walking in his room.

Gohan smiled and looked out the window to see his dad and his little brother sitting on the grass waiting for him. "Mom, I told you. I don't have anything to do because I'm almost done with collage." He said looking up at her.

"Thats right, Gohan. _Almost _done with collage. Now, do you have anythingto finish up?" She said.

"Nope." Gohan got up and grabbed a baseball cap and put it on his head. He walked out of his room and outside where his father and Goten were. "Hey guys! Ready?" He asked as he approached his dad.

"You bet!" Goku said while Goten just flew off in the air and spinning circles.

"Yeeeaaaahhh! Haha! Now we can go fishing!" He said happily.

"Yep, now lets go before the fish leave." Gohan said as he grabbed his fishing pole and started walking down the path to the river.

When they got to the river Goku took off his shirt and his pants leaving him in his boxers. He jumped into the river and started looking for fish. Goten mimicked his dad and jumped into the river after them. Gohan, however, decided to just sit back and watch, He didn't feel like swimming. And soon, he would be able to always be home like this. Just another week and he would be home free. Free from the collage life and back home. Just when he was about to doze off he heard someone walking up to him. He opened one eye to see who it was.

"Fishing, are you?" Videl said and sat next to him.

"Oh, hey Videl. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just board. You excited about graduation?" She asked. Videl had finished collage before Gohan because she wasn't going for a major carrier while Gohan was. She only had to be in collage for about 5 years while Gohan was in it for 7. (That means Gohan is 22 as well as Videl.)

"Yeah. I sure won't miss the collage life…" He mumbled. "To much drama and stuff. I never understood any of that!" He chuckled and leaned back on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Aww, Come on, Gohan. It wasn't that bad was it?" She asked and leaned back on the grass as well.

"Eh, if you say so…" He said teasingly.

"Okay, okay." She said. She leaned a little closer and put her head on his chest like a pillow and layed her hands on her stomach. "It's really pretty outside today." She commented.

"Yeah, it sure is." Gohan agreed. He put his hands on top of hers and they sat like that for a while. It was a very peaceful day.

*_SPLASH_* Well, sorta…

"Hey, Gohan! Look at this fish!" Goku said as he came above the water. Goten soon followed with a fish of his own.

"Think we can cook them now dad?" Goten asked.

Gohan just looked up and smiled. Videl was still leaning next to him and was laughing at the two children in the sky. (Yes. I did just call Goku a child.)

"Yeah! We could cook them up when we get home I bet! Oh I can't wait!" Goku's mouth began to water. "Chi Chi makes the _best _stew with this stuff!" He smiled and then turned to Gohan. "You ready to head back?" He asked then noticed Gohan wash't sitting alone anymore. "Oh, Hey Videl! I didn't see you there. Your welcome to come too!" He smiled and started to fly back home. Goten closely following.

"I bet I'm going to beat you home, Dad!" Goten yelled flying faster and faster.

"Not if I can help it!" Goku said accepting the challenge.

Gohan sighed. "Well. I guess we should be getting back to my place." He said and walked up to his pole and packing up everything.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you." Videl smiled at the thought of Chi Chi cooking. "Your mom always make the most fantastic foods!" She smiled again and walked over to Gohan and took his hand. He returned the smile she gave him and leaned in to give her a light kiss. (Okay, before you start saying that I rushed things, I didn't. They have been dating for almost 8 years and are 22 years old. So, no. Gohan kissing her was not weird!) "Thanks." She said and leaned on his arm while gripping his hand as they took the long way home.

"Goku! I told you _not _to touch that until everyone is sitting down and ready to eat! It's not like your starving!" Chi Chi yelled.

"But, Chi Chi! I _am _starving! I don't think I can take another minute of this!" He whined.

"Me toooooo! I can't stand it mommy!" Goten whined as well.

Just then two well known teens walked in. "Sorry it took to long." Gohan said while setting his fishing stuff on the ground next to the door. "We decided to walk instead of fly." He added, just to let them know that they weren't doing anything _else_, if you know what I mean…

"_Suuuurre, _son." Goku teased. Gohan just sighed, leaving his father to turn his attention to the food once more. "_Now _can we eat!? Please Chi!" Goku whined while picking up some stuff.

"Fine. Go ahead. I don't care…" She gave in and sat down. Gohan soon joined the food fest and ate almost as fast as his father. Soon Gohan was don and cleaned himself up. Goten and Goku however, were still hounding down various foods.

"Would you like to join m in my room, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Videl said, finishing her meal.

They walked down the hall an into Gohan's room. "It's been a while since I'v been here." She smiled and sat down on his bed.

"I know, It's great to be back at home instead of that dorm room." He said with a light chuckle.

"I bet." Videl agreed

"I can't wait 'till graduation!" He said as he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

* * *

"Son Gohan" Gohan stood up. "Graduated from Blue Square University! Class of (Name a date) In all classes!" Gohan bowed to the audience and sat down.

"WOOHOO! THAT'S MY BOY!" Chi Chi screamed and was cheering none stop for her 'precious little baby boy'

"Way to go, son!" Goku yelled.

All of the other Z-Gang guys were clapping and cheering for the youngest of the worriers. (No Trunks and Goten don't count. They were sorta add ons from the original group. No affiance! I love those two! But it's true… They were totally add ons.) Gohan blushed a bit and took his seat.

Soon the man who was speaking finished graduating everyone and dismissed the crowd. Once the crowd was cleared the whole class took graduation pictures. It took them forever to get a picture they liked. Half the girls were complaining that a _single _piece of hair was in front of their face or their outfit was out of place. But when the finished the pictures looked great. Gohan met up with his group of friends and they all went out to eat.

"So, Gohan." Videl said with a smile. "Glad you're finally graduated?"

"Yeah! And I can get plenty of jobs with my degree!" He smiled back.

After they (The Z-Gang) finished eating they all went their separate ways and headed home. Except for Videl. She stayed with Gohan a little longer. Gohan let her outside and they took a walk out by the son's house. It wasn't unusual for them to go on walks at all. In fact, it was one of the more normal things they did as often as they could. This one was different though. Gohan took Videl to all of their favorite places and remembered her about how much fun they had with each other. He finally came to a place that was covered with trees and had a small stream and little rocks and pebbles everywhere.

"Isn't this a cool place?" Gohan asked Videl who agreed.

"Yeah! This is pretty Gohan. I am never ceased to be amazed by what you find." She said and leaned up to give him a light peck on the lips.

"And I was thinking…" Gohan said and started to get a little nervous. "That we could maybe make this place one of our favorite memories." He said and looked her strait in the eyes. Videl cocked her head and was about to ask what he meant but before she could Gohan was on one knee while reaching for something in his pockets. "I'm not tying my shoe this time." He chuckled and brought out a velvet box. When he opened it Videl nearly cried. Sitting their, in a small box, was a beautiful ring. It didn't have much bling to it and had one medium diamond in the center that framed it quite well. "Videl? Will you marry me?" He asked. He searched her face for three and a half seconds, which felt like millions of hours to Gohan, before she jumped on top of him and gave him a kiss. Normally their kisses would be short and sweet, but this one was different. They didn't pull back as soon, they just sat their enjoying each other in the moment. When they pulled away Videl smiled.

"Of corse! I love you, Gohan." She said and gave him a light kiss.

Gohan felt like time froze when she said those words. She loved him. He hadn't really heard those words from her. Well, they had told that to each other before. But it was never that, well, serious or sincere as this sounded. "I love you too, Videl. You have no idea how much." He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

They just laid there for a long while. Looking up at the stars and exchanging kisses from time to time. Videl still couldn't believe it. She was going to be getting married. _'I'm going to get married!' _She thought. Just then, Gohan interrupted her thoughts.

"Mrs. Videl Son. I like it, don't you?" He asked.

Videl gave him a big grin and agreed. "Yeah." She sighed and leaned on him once more.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Thanks for reading this fan fiction! I really enjoyed writing it! And I am making a sequel! It will be called, 'Gohan and Videl: At the Beginning' I will get it posted as soon as possible! Thanks again for reading! (Most likely the new story will be posted by April 18th.)**

**-Dbzf53**


	11. READ

Okay, so I know I said I would put they new sequel out soon but, I am going to be delayed. So, please understand if the sequel to this doesn't come out soon. Thanks for reading it though! Plus, I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger or anything, so yeah.

Chow!

-Dbzf53


End file.
